ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Dean Semler
| birth_place = Renmark, South Australia, Australia | occupation = Cinematographer Film director | known_for = Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior Razorback Dances with Wolves Dead Calm Apocalypto | title = ACS, ASC | awards = Academy Award for Best Cinematography Dances with Wolves 1991 AACTA Award for Best Cinematography A Steam Train Passes 1975 Razorback 1984 Dead Calm 1989 }} Dean Semler, A.C.S., A.S.C., (born 1943) is an Australian cinematographer and film director. Over his career, he has worked as a cinematographer, camera operator, director, second unit director, and assistant director. He is a three-time recipient of the AACTA Award for Best Cinematography and an Academy Award winner. He is a member of both the Australian Cinematographers Society (ACS) and the American Society of Cinematographers (ASC). Life and career Early years Semler was born in Renmark, South Australia. His first work in the production industry was as a camera operator at a local television station. Later, he began making documentary and educational films for Film Australia. He was the cinematographer for A Steam Train Passes (1974), Moving On (1974), Let the Balloon Go (1976), and A Good Thing Going (1978). 1980s His first film was Stepping Out, in 1980. Allmovie praised his "stunning work" on the film Hoodwink (1981) with a screen play by Ken Quinnell. Semler was also the cinematographer for Mad Max 2 (1981). Semler's vast panoramic shots of the Australian Outback's deserts "...convincingly conveyed a parched, dusty, post-apocalyptic world"Allmovie biography by Hal Erickson and led to international attention for his work. Semler also acted as cinematographer for the follow-up film to The Road Warrior, Mad Max Beyond Thunderdome (1985). Semler was also a cinematographer for the acclaimed Australian miniseries Bodyline (1984).The Australian Film and Television Companion – Compiled by Tony Harrison, Simon & Schuster, Australia (1994) In the late 1980s, Semler was the cinematographer for several popular films, such as Cocktail (1988) and Young Guns (1988). 1990s In 1990, Semler was hired as cinematographer for Kevin Costner's Dances with Wolves, for which he won an Academy Award for Best Cinematography. Semler lensed the comedy City Slickers (1991) and the action film Last Action Hero (1993) in the early 1990s. In 1995, Semler again worked with Costner on his film Waterworld. In 1992 Semler was the cinematographer of The Power of One 2000s In the 2000s, Semler was the cinematographer for a range of movies that included comedies (Nutty Professor II: The Klumps from 2000, and Bruce Almighty from 2003), action films (XXX from 2002 and The Alamo from 2004). In the mid-2000s, Semler was the cinematographer for the football comedy '' The Longest Yard'' (2005) and Just My Luck (2006). In 2006, Semler worked with Mel Gibson again for the film Apocalypto. Semler's camera work conveyed the beauty of the lush Mesoamerican jungle setting in Apocalypto. Filmography Film Television Directing credits * Firestorm (1998) * The Patriot (1998) Other credits References External links * Category:1943 births Category:Australian cinematographers Category:Australian film directors Category:Living people Category:People from Renmark, South Australia Category:Best Cinematographer Academy Award winners Category:American Society of Cinematographers members